Wonderful Tonight
by xoxobabe
Summary: Takes place a week after season five ended. Warrick thinks about his life and who he wants to end up with. With Tina gone, he decides to go after Catherine after all the years of knowing her and wanting her. But things aren't as easy as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

A CSI:LV Fanfiction

Title: Wonderful Tonight  
Author: xoxobabe (olivia)  
Rating: T (could be changed later)  
Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me and sadly will never will. Warrick and Catherine don't belong to me. If Warrick did, he would still be alive on CSI.  
Summary: After Nick is buried alive and saved, Warrick takes time to think about everything in his life and what he wants in his life in the present and further down the road.

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a week since Nick was kidnapped and then saved. Warrick had thought of a lot during that time frame of a week. Both about his life and friendships he had formed. He thought about his girlfriend and his family. Although Nick had been saved that night, Warrick couldn't help but to feel guilty. Had the coin gone in Nick's favor, Warrick would be the one to have been in that glass box, underneath the earth. But he wasn't. Either way, he still would have thought the same things that were running through his mind the past week.

Unable to fall asleep, due to the wheels in his mind turning, he got out of his bed and walked into his living room. He went to grab his phone from the charger but when he got there, it wasn't in it's proper place. He looked around the room and saw the phone on the coffee table. He walked over to it and took hold of it, dialing the numbers he knew all too well.

The phone rang on the other end of the line a few times before the woman finally answered. "Hello?" She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was well past midnight. "Is everything okay Warrick?" She had asked, concerned he was calling her so late.

"I'm fine. But we need to talk. Can you meet me at Starbucks tomorrow morning? Say eight?" He asked, wanting to get this sorted out. The earlier he did, the better he would be and possibly get some much needed sleep.

"Sure. Since I'm meeting with you early tomorrow, I'm going to go back to bed." She told him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Warrick nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah. I'll just see you tomorrow." He then hung up the phone and went back to his bedroom to try and get at least a few hours of sleep before the morning light came.

* * *

Author's Note: So there's the first chapter. Who did he call? I'll try and update soon but I'll just tell you this. I'm not going to say I'm not going to update for lack of reviews but the more I get, the more I'm inclined to update quicker. So review please! I know this chapter was short but I thought it would give some sort of good cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

A CSI:LV Fanfiction

Title: Wonderful Tonight  
Author: xoxobabe (olivia)  
Rating: T (could be changed later)  
Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me and sadly will never will. Warrick and Catherine don't belong to me. If Warrick did, he would still be alive on CSI. I've decided to add other people from CSI into my story, however, I'm not sure who exactly but whoever I do use, they don't belong to me.  
Summary: After Nick is buried alive and saved, Warrick takes time to think about everything in his life and what he wants in his life in the present and further down the road.

* * *

Responses to Reviews:

Jane: Glad you like it or are at least interested in reading more to see if it really is your type of story. You'll find out soon who he called.  
Twiggy: It's good I caught your attention. I was hoping it would come off that way rather than a boring start with just a description and a very small beginning. And I'm not offended that you wouldn't read my story just because of the pairings. I don't read stories, no matter how good people say they are, if they're not my preferred couple. I just don't see the Nick/Sara or Nick/Greg pairing. Oh well. Hopefully you'll continue to think I'm doing a good job.  
Reela4ever: Glad you liked the beginning. Warrick and Catherine are one of those couples the writers wouldn't put together for some reason yet there's always something between them. Luckily you're not the only one who notices this and others are willing to write something for the fans of them.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Warrick woke up and remembered he had finally gave in and made the call. Thankfully, due to the call, he was able to get an uninterrupted sleep that night. He got himself out of bed, took a shower, and grabbed his keys and his cellphone. He wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast. For one, he was going to Starbucks and if he was that hungry, he knew he could get something in there. Sure it wouldn't be anything big but it was something. And secondly, he wasn't in the mood to eat. He had something bigger on his mind and until he settled it, he knew he wouldn't be the same as he had been in the past. Those same thoughts would continue to plague his mind like an annoying mosquito bite.

He drove for what seemed like an eternity until he arrived at his destination. With the engine turned off, he sat there for a few moments making sure this was what he really wanted. After this next conversation he would be having, he knew there would be no turning back. At least not for her even if he wanted to take it all back. He sighed deeply and got out of his car.

He looked around and noticed the street was kind of empty, which surprised him. Normally it was busy at this time of morning. People were just getting up and heading into work for the day or stopping at a coffee shop or bagel shop on their way to work. He walked into the coffee shop and looked around until he saw who he was looking for. He found her at one of the tables along the wall and walked over to her.

The girl smiled and got up. "Warrick. I got you a cup of coffee." She offered

Warrick smiled back, even though he didn't feel the same as she did. "Hi Tina. Thanks." He took a seat across from her after she sat down. He took a quick sip of the hot coffee in front of him and looked at her seriously. "We need to talk."

"Okay. That's why you called me late last night, or rather early this morning. Is everything okay?" She asked, starting to worry about him.

Warrick sighed, not knowing where to start. "You remember that Nick was abducted a week ago right and we rescued him right?"

Tina just nodded her head, not sure where this was going. Had he wanted to talk about his feelings about Nick? If he did, she would listen and help him out. Afterall, they were dating now. "He's okay now though isn't he?" She asked, just to make sure. Maybe something else had happened and he needed to talk to her about it and be comforted.

Warrick quickly shook his head. "No he's fine now. Well what could be expected anyway. He's taking some time off though."

"That's good."

Warrick felt like he was going around what he came here to say. He started off the way he wanted to but then Tina started asking him questions. "The reason why I came here, Tina, was because I needed to talk to you about our relationship." Tina was about to speak but stopped when he put his hand out. "Just listen to me for a second." When she nodded, he continued. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. These past few days I've been thinking about the present and future. I was thinking about how I wanted to see myself and who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

At those last few words, Tina smiled, and even though she was told to let him talk, she did anyway. "Warrick is this going where I think it's going?"

Warrick looked down, not able to look her in the eyes. "Probably not." He looked up at her in time to see her smile turn into a frown. "We're going out now but I just can't seem to see you in my future. I just think that there's someone else who is supposed to be there with me instead of you."

Tina felt as if she was about to cry, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She didn't know if Warrick wanted her to or not by saying there was someone else. He could have just told her she wasn't the right fit for him.

"I'm really sorry. I really don't think you want to here this but I want to be completely honest with you. This other person I've known for awhile now and throughout those years I've never done anything about how I felt. I think the whole ordeal with Nick just put things into perspective for me. You're a great girl, don't get me wrong. If I met you awhile ago before I met her, I'm sure things would be different."

Tina nodded. "So you're breaking up with me then?"

Warrick nodded. "I'm sorry. It's for the better."

Tina stood up, grabbed her purse and looked down at him. "We've only been going out for a small amount of time but in that time I felt like we really had something. Guess I was wrong." With that she walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Warrick sitting there.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter. It's longer than the other one but not the longest chapter there is out there in other stories. But look at it this way, there's more of a cliffhanger, hopefully making you want more. And more updates and chapters. And he called Tina instead of Catherine. Technically I own and don't own Tina. Confusing I know. They only mentioned her a few times and I don't remember her being on the show at all. I'm glad I actually took time to write the story. I had this idea for about a week or two but I wasn't sure how to start it and how long I wanted it to be. At first I thought it sounded more like a oneshot but as I was writing that first chapter I guess more chapters just kind of came to me. Anyway hopefully you'll update. Reviews make me want to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

A CSI:LV Fanfiction

Title: Wonderful Tonight  
Author: xoxobabe (olivia)  
Rating: T (could be changed later)  
Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me and sadly will never will. Warrick and Catherine don't belong to me. If Warrick did, he would still be alive on CSI.  
Summary: After Nick is buried alive and saved, Warrick takes time to think about everything in his life and what he wants in his life in the present and further down the road.

* * *

Responses to Reviews:

Twiggy: Thank you for adding me as one of your favorite writers. It really means a lot. Sometime in the future, either half way through this story or at the end of it, I plan on writing another one. It's planned out for the most part so all I really have to do is actually type it out. Hopefully you like romances with OC characters. Lol. Tina isn't that great of a person on the show. I have a feeling you're going to be one of my loyal reviewers that's been with me since the beginning. Hopefully you'll continue on liking how this story goes. Especially with the newly thought out branch in the story. You'll see what I mean in the future.

lostladyknight: I have a lot to respond to you. Seems only fair since you gave me a long review. Of course I would like your comments. I want to see how I'm doing truthfully. Before I start though let me just say this: I don't mean to sound rude or mean to you in any part of my reply to your comments. It's hard to tell over the internet how the other person conversing with you is actually meaning what they're saying. Ok here goes. With the cliffhangers I mostly use them not to keep the audience to have to wait and come back to find out what happens but because they help me. Sometimes if I leave the chapter off without some kind of cliffhanger then I don't know exactly where or how to begin the next chapter. And the last chapter actually wasn't a cliffhanger, just the end of that scene. With the reviews, I'm not going to update later because of lack of reviews I'm getting. It's just if I get reviews it encourages me to write a little faster. I have a set amount of days where I will try to update by and if I get a ton of reviews then I might just write and post the next chapter sooner. I don't mean to say I won't update without a set amount of reviews. Well Tina and Warrick just started to go out sort of and I didn't feel a need for there to be a big fight. But sorry you felt bad about them breaking up. The characterization is my writing style I think. And this story takes place about a week after Nick was buried alive so I thought Warrick would be slightly different because of that, especially that close to the events. I don't think I need help with CSI fanfiction only because it's the same as any other fanfiction. As long as you have a plot related to CSI or it's characters then you're good. I know it's not as easy as I make it seem but you get what I mean hopefully. I'm glad you're probably with me for the long haul but if along the way you tend to stray, I'll understand. Not every story is for every reader.

YoblingDramioneLover: I wasn't sure if I was going to fool anyone. On the one hand I had said Catherine didn't belong to me but that he could have already been in a relationship. I guess some people thought he was calling her and others not. But hey, it was still fun wasn't it? I'm glad you like the story so far and that you will continue to like it. There aren't many updates on Nick and Greg with OC characters. But I'll be writing a couple soon.

csimouse: Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Three

Warrick had a fairly easy night at work. His case was pretty much a closed case. A man was found dead in his home by a stab wound to the neck. He had to process the scene and get fingerprints and DNA to the lab. After checking with a couple of the neighbors, the results from the trace lab matched their descriptions of what they saw and heard earlier that night.

As soon as Warrick solved the case, he walked into the locker room to find Nick changing his clothes. He opened his locker and grabbed another shirt, switching the one he was wearing with a fresh, clean one. "How did your night go?"

Nick shrugged. "Wasn't too bad I guess. Took some time for Sara and me to find out who killed that woman. When we finally did, he had already killed himself." He finished buttoning his shirt and looked over at one of his closest friends. "Yours?"

Warrick nodded. "Quickly sealed. It's always the wife of the cheating spouse." As he shut his locker, he looked at Nick. "Want to go get a beer or two?"

Nick smirked. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

After a twenty minute drive on the strip, Nick and Warrick arrived at one of the bars they often visited. They walked in and got seats at the bar, both ordering a beer. The bar wasn't overly crowded but it wasn't the emptiest place they had been to. Nick looked around the room, paying extra attention to the women in the bar. "So how are things with Tina?" Asked Nick, as he glanced at the baseball game playing on the television.

Warrick took a sip of his beer and then put it down on the given coaster. "Broke things off with her this morning."

Nick looked at him and smirked. "Oh so that's the reason we're here tonight." He looked around the room once again. "Well I see some good looking girls in here tonight.

"No. I actually broke up with her because I have someone else in mind." He said, laughing.

Nick was about to take another sip of his beer, but stopped when he heard Warrick tell him there was someone else already in mind. "You're working fast, aren't you?" He couldn't say he, himself, didn't switch girls often and fast. For the most part he didn't have a girlfriend. Just different girls of the week. Some he only spent time with once and that was it. There were a few girls he did consider himself being with, but nothing ever came out of it. And others, he never got the chance to be with for more than one night, such as Kristy Hopkins.

"Not working fast." He thought about what Nick had said for a minute. Technically, he was working fast but not in the way other people would think.

Nick laughed. "Sure you're not." He waved at the bartender to get his attention and ordered two more beers. "So," He started, after taking a sip from his second beer. "Who's the other woman you have in mind? Someone I might know?"

Warrick thought about whether or not he should tell him. On the one hand, he'd find out anyway if things went well. Nick was one of his closest friends and he would be the only person he would tell. Relationships, like the one he wanted to pursue, were frowned upon in the lab and not allowed. It had stopped him in the past but he wouldn't let it stop him now.

"So I'm guessing I do know her." He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Warrick only nodded to Nick's statement.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" He asked, after not receiving more information on this certain person.

He sighed. "Only if you promise not to say anything to anyone." He waited for Nick's answer, and after receiving a head nod, he told him.

Nick laughed and after he got a glare from Warrick, he stopped. "It's not funny that it's Catherine. It's just I kind of felt something between you guys when you work together. I thought it was nothing but obviously I was wrong."

"Yeah well I felt it too, I always just ignored it."

"So what are you going to do with it being against the lab's rules? With asking her out, I mean?" Asked Nick. He would never tell anyone if Catherine and Warrick were to date each other. Warrick was his friend and friends didn't go behind each other's backs.

Warrick sighed. "That's another thing. I'm not even sure what Catherine feels about me but if were to date then I guess just keep it a secret."

Nick looked at him. "What made you even realize this now after all these years?"

Warrick looked straight ahead at the many bottles of liquor that were on the bar top. "After everything that's happened this week with you, it just made me think of what I want in life because life's too short to waste it on things and people that don't really matter to you. I know it didn't happen to me but it could have."

Nick nodded. For the rest of the time they spent at the bar, Nick and Warrick had a few more beers, watched the baseball game, and basically talked about nothing that was important.

* * *

When Warrick got home later that night, he got out his cellphone and dialed Catherine's number. The phone rang a few times before a voice on the other side could be heard. "Willows."

"Catherine. It's Warrick."

"Oh hey Warrick. What's up?" asked Catherine, who thought of nothing out of the ordinary of the call.

"How is Lindsey feeling? Better?" Asked Warrick. Earlier that day, Lindsey had gotten sick and Catherine wasn't able to find anyone to watch her and take care of her. She called into work and explained her daughter was sick. Nick and Warrick were stuck with a temporary replacement supervisor until Catherine was able to go back to work.

"She's doing a little better." Said Catherine. After a few short seconds of no conversation, Catherine spoke. "I have a feeling you're not calling about Lindsey. Well maybe a little bit but it's not the major thing you wanted." Explained Catherine, wanting to find out why Warrick had called her.

Warrick took a deep breath, let it out and then started. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Catherine was confused. They would hang out together sometimes but usually when the other CSIs were there as well. "No why?" She asked slowly. The only thing she would be doing tomorrow was relax on her day off of work. She was surprised she still had the day to herself after she called in sick today.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out together?" Asked Warrick, hoping she would accept his proposal.

Catherine was shocked. There was always a fantasy she had where she would pretend she had a shot but now she realized it just might be coming true. "Sure."

Warrick smiled and nodded, relieved she had said yes. "I was thinking maybe I'll cook for you. I know with Lindsey just being sick, you might want to stay home so I'll buy some ingredients and cook over there. Maybe seven?"

Catherine smiled. "It sounds great." Catherine was interrupted by her daughter. After a few seconds, she got back on the phone. "Warrick, I'm sorry but I have to go. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye." Warrick hung up the phone and got ready for bed.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. I didn't not update because of the lack of reviews. I had to double check something for this chapter and since I've added a part to the story I had to figure out exactly where I was going to fit it in. Anyway I hope you like it and please continue reviewing! I know this chapter isn't the best but I wanted to put some of the Nick and Warrick friendship interaction. And I didn't want to make it overly long and pointless because then it would push you away. I appreciate all of your comments.

Also: I know we have this lovely fanfiction site here but I'm working on my own CSI invisionfree sites to post fanfiction and some other stuff but you're welcome to join as well. I'm currently setting up the Miami site but when it's done I will be posting the link for you guys.


End file.
